Since a geostationary earth orbit (GEO) satellite is launched and positioned at a much higher cost than a middle and low orbit satellite, it is required to prolong the service life of the GEO satellite. At present, the GEO satellite generally has a service life longer than 15 years, which places a high demand on the anti-radiation performance of a satellite-borne computer. In addition, the satellite-borne computer generally operates at a frequency lower than the rated value in order to ensure reliability. However, the computational capability of the satellite-borne computer is also reduced. In order to increase the precision in attitude determination and attitude control, as well as shorten sampling periods in filtering and controlling, a long-life GEO satellite computer operates with a higher load than the middle and low orbit satellite-borne computer. Therefore, a costly anti-radiation high-performance chip becomes a critical component of the long-life GEO satellite computer.
Information fusion is a process for processing measurement data from multiple sensors or transducers in a multi-level and multifaceted manner. An information fusion scheme based on federal Kalman filtering where multiple sub-filters are used in combination with a main is proposed in some papers relating to information fusion. However, the information fusion scheme is suitable for only the computer in the middle and low orbit spacecraft which has a service life of 3 to 5 years. If the information fusion scheme is applied to the long-life GEO satellite, the long-life GEO satellite may be overloaded. In addition, for the GEO satellite, backup is increased if all redundant attitude sensors operate simultaneously, resulting in a reduced cost-to-performance ratio and a reduced load-to-dry weight ratio (a ratio of load weight to dry weight of the satellite). In addition, with the same configuration, a failure rate is increased and reliability is reduced if all redundant attitude sensors operate in parallel.
At present, a software design of a control system for a long-life GEO satellite platform is usually a weak point that affects the progress of development. Therefore, there is an urgent need to address the issues as to how to realize information fusion for the GEO satellite, and how to achieve optimized information fusion by combining sensors and gyroscopes are urgent issues to be solved.
At present, there is no paper or patent which deals with research in this field.